When Comics Live
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: Blowhole wants revenge against Julien the lemur for betrayal.But,when actually succeeding his revenge,the consequences are too chaotic,for Julien has been transformed into The Joker,himself! Now, a certain penguin is destined to stop the lemur in tights!


**A/N(PLEASE READ! YOU WANT GET THE STORY IF YA DON'T READ!): Alright, fellow readers! This was created by me and my friend "The Crazy Moon Girl" or "Veki-San"(Her DeviantArt account), and we're using her OCs and mine. Also, side note, sorry I haven't updated for a while, there's been trouble with time! ALSO! We had this idea even **_**before**_** "Danger Wears a Cape"! We had this idea in October of 2010! We even made a trailer at DA and Fanpop! If you don't believe me, then here's the trailer at DeviantART: **

**h t t p : / / v e k i - s a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / ? o f f s e t = 2 4 # / d 3 0 m r x 7**

**If you check the date(right side, scroll down until you see "details") it says, "October 12, 2010". So, there be my proof. ^^**

**Oh, another thing. We were originally inspired to make this thanks to, **RiconatorProductions for that peep did a PoM trailer of the Dark Knight!****

**Here's the character's that you should know to follow the plot.**

**KATHERINE: She was the new transffer, but was originally from the circus. Katherine was a ring-tail lemur, similar to King Julien. But, Katherine had a bit more colors. She had a mixture of black, red, and grey. But, her structure is like every other female lemur. When Katherine first arrived at the zoo, she challeneged Rico to a fight, for Skipper thought of Katherine as weak because she was female. The only way to prove Skipper wrong was to accept his challenge to fight off his psychotic comrade. But, in the end, Katherine and Rico were evenly matched. This female lemur has a necklace with a jade pendant that was given to her by King Julien when they were younger. In fact, there's been hints that she has a crush on Julien.**

**RAIN: A female dolphin that works under Dr. Blowhole's orders. She has light and bright hazel eyes, a sleek feminin body, and is about a few inches smaller than Blowhole. She has a pure white front of her chest, and light gray for the rest of her body. She is shown for her dedication of her work, promoting her to be Dr. Blowhole's assistant. But, she would do any dirty job when needed. Her history begins when Blowhole found her washed up on shore on Coney Island. When helping her and waking her, it's been discovered that Rain had developed amnesia, thus making Blowhole take this to his advantage. Saying she worked for him all along. But, the only thing Rain does remember is her name. There is also hints that she's in love with her boss, and sometimes, he vice versa. But, enough about that.**

**Also...**

**TIME-LINE=The time-line of this fanfic is after Marlene discovering about Blowhole and his work, including Rain. Same as every other main character. This fanfic, in other words, is sent further in the future but not too far off.**

**To my fans: Do not worry. Everyday I shall update a chapter of a story! Tomorrow will be _Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie_! Next will be _Overdone Meal_! Soon after will be _Eternal Magic_! Then finally,_ Loss of Thy Land_! Each will be updated in that order through-out the summer! Everyday!**

**Now, for some disclaimers, hm? And when I say 'we' I mean me and Veki-san. ^_^ (Or "The Crazy Moon Girl")**

**We do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Animation.**

**I do own Rain the dolphin.**

**Veki-san owns Katherine the lemur.**

**Please read and review! :D**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_**Rise of The Joker**

It was early in the morning of New York city. In the zoo of Central Park, four certain lemur awoke from the new day, as the sun seeped through the dark skies and warm the animals and humans through-out.

King Julien was first to wake up. He yawned and stretched himself, making his bones cracked. He then glanced at his other fellow lemurs on the moon bounce with him. All were sound asleep. There was Maurice who was on the far left, Mort on the far right, and Katherine in the near right. Julien noticed of how they were very peaceful when asleep, but he soon smirked when an idea came. "Of course, they still need to be full-filling the kingly duties". Julien grinned to himself. "Oh, I know what is going to wake them up more fastly!"

He carefully got up, making sure not to wake them...yet. Julien started to bounce gently before using his leg strength to do more harshly. This resulted the lemurs to "fly" up to the air before coming back down upon the inflammable mattress.

This woke the three servant lemurs, alright. Mort giggled and cheered when forcefully bouncing up and down from the air because of his king. "Yeah! I like bouncing!"

Maurice yelped as he was tossed in the air as well. "Please, your majesty, stop!"

The female lemur sighed with boredom as she came down to the "mattress" and back up again. "It's a good thing that we didn't eat our breakfast yet."

Julien stopped jumping when he knew his room-mates were fully awaken, he then smiled brightly. "Good, you're all awake!"

Katherine rubbed her head when the bouncing from King Julien ceased. She turned her vision to Julien. "Is it necessary to do that every morning?"

Julien's smile turned one of a grin of a know-it-all. "Why, of course!"

Katherine rolled her eyes slightly and muttered to herself. "Why I ask?"

The lemur slid off the moon-bounce as the lemurs followed. He turned around and returned to his happy smile, but soon noticed the annoyance of his servants of how they woken up...Well except Mort. Julien argued of their appearance. "Oh come on, it's a very funny way to wake up, isn't it?" he then studied their appearance. He noticed a dizzy Maurice though a happy Mort. Julien smirked at this. "See? Mort is smiling!"

Katherine shook her head at this with a trail. "He always smiles..."

Mort giggled "I like to smile! Since it makes the king's feet happy!" He pointed to Julien's feet. "Look! They're smiling right now!"

The aye-aye rubbed the back of his head. "Mort...You hit your head on the way down, didn't you?"

The mouse lemur gazed at Maurice with his huge sad yet twinkling eyes, one of innocence; as he also smiled sweetly. "Maaayyybeee."

Julien intruded the conversation. "Well, it doesn't matter now. As you all know, everyday, there shall be a dance party!"

Maurice argued this. "But, your majesty, it's still too early!"

Julien shook his head. "No, Maurice, you never know when a dance party is coming!" the lemur king then glanced around. "It can come in any moment!"

The response to this was the other lemurs exchange glances in silence. Julien continued, by opening his arms to the sky and yelling out. "Come on, Party, come to your King, I'm waiting!"

There was only a yell, that responded. "Aye, SHUT-UP! I'm trying to get some sleep, mate!"

Julien blinked at this and dropped his arms. "Strange response from the party."

Katherine face-palmed at her friend's behavior. "Julien that wasn't the-"

Julien interrupted as he pointed to the air with a smile, thinking he had it figured out the response of the 'party'. "Oh, maybe the party wants that de King, that is me, go to get it here!"

Maurice was about to object, but an idea appeared in his head and soon spread a dark smile across his face. "Maybe it's that, your majesty...Maybe you have to go and find the party!"

Julien gasped with a smile. "Oh, that must be it, Maurice!" he then ran to the concrete wall and began to climb the wall of the lemur's habitat. "Don't worry, party!" he yelled to the other side. "Your King is coming to you!" he soon reached the top and jumps out the habitat.

Katherine watched Julien for a moment before looking at Maurice, whose expression was in glee. "Shouldn't we go with him?"

Maurice answered. "Don't worry, he'll be fine..." he then climbed back up to the moon-bounce and yawned, and was soon fast a sleep, but the female lemur was a little worried, but she was very tired as well. She soon went back to the moon-bounce to return to sleep.

Mort went to follow the other adult lemurs, for his sad eyes were drowsy. For a moment, he forgot about King Julien as he climbed to the moon-bounce. His head dropped as did his small body. Now giving out little snores as he slept...

* * *

><p>Julien started to search around the zoo. The sky was still a light blue mixed with the darkness of the night as the sun was still rising. Julien had to smell the fresh air of a brand new day, taking in the fumes of moist air. But, as much as he was enjoying such weather...One lurked within the shadows. The being's eyes were not shown through the shadows, but the vibration of presence was lurking within the darkness. Julien was not aware of the danger that now lurked...<p>

The being within the shadows whispered, to not alert or give out his/her hide-out. But, the voice was female, and she spoke in the tone of business. "Over, the target has been spotted. I repeat, the target has been spotted."

Julien didn't hear the mysterious voice, but yelled to the sky. "Party! Come along now!"

But suddenly he froze when hearing something behind him. "Eh...Party?" he turned around then. He gasped in shock when the mysterious being revealed herself. She was a dolphin that had cufflings on her flippers and waist to define gravity. She held a mad grin and spoke in such evil. "Think again."

Julien widen his eyes and was about to make a run for it to get help.

"Too late, little annoying monkey!" The dolphin, Rain, grabbed onto him. Julien reached to give a little scream, but then all turned black for him.

* * *

><p>Julien started to wake, but in a different surrounding. He was in a lab, and had electrical cords attached to him, and tubes are connected as well. He glanced around with paranoia as chemicals were seen bubbling next to himself. Machines surrounded him and didn't know what any of them do. He thought to himself, <em>"This is to be being one of those sciency movies about the monster of that dead guy!"<em>

Julien gritted his teeth in fear as he started to freak out, he soon screamed. "HELP!"

Laughter was the response, as one entered the lab..It was none other than Blowhole. "Well, well, well...look who decided to spend time with us, Rain. The traitor lemur!"

Julien gulped and spoke with a nervous voice. "Oh, hi Blowy...How have you been?" fear still held in the lemur's eyes.

Blowhole echoed the question in silent anger. "How have I been?" he growled and snapped. "I would have taken over land and sea by now, but YOU ruined that chance! And, for that, I will have my revenge!"

Rain chuckled darkly, and soon smiled warmly at Julien. "Don't worry, you will soon see your precious Sky Spirits." the warm smile she held turned to one of evil with darkness in her gaze.

Julien was more nervous of what the female dolphin spoke. "The Sky Spirits...they, erm...they can wait for me...I'm sure of that..."

Rain didn't as much pay attention to his answer, and started to prepare a needle with a strange yellow liquid. "Now, Don't move, sweety..."

Julien was in terror. "Wha...What are you planning to do with that?"

Rain answered as she still prepared the shot. "Just put this liquid within your veins. Now, the shot itself is only a pinch, so don't worry about that."

Julien gulped nervously. "How about...After de shot?"

Rain smirked. "Just agony pain. Who knows? Maybe worst."

Julien went pale. The mere thought of agonizing pain made him feel weak and sick to the stomach. "I don't feel good..."

Before Rain could respond to this, Blowhole intruded. "Rain, lets start our little experiment." the dolphin's expression was an evil smile and darkness upon his face.

Rain nodded and spoke in an evil tone. "As you wish, Doctor." she began to approach to Julien's arm as her flipper held the needle of the yellow chemical.

The lemur king spoke in such pleading and helpless, his eyes begging for mercy. "Please...don't do this..."

Rain ignored Julien's plea, and gives him the shot. Her face held blank when giving him the shot, which involve poking him in the bloodstream to insert the chemical. Her blank expression turned into one of a killer. "Enjoy, my king." laughter soon burst out of her.

Julien started to twitch, when feeling pinches began in his body. "Wha...what's to be happening to me?"

Blowhole laughed. "Look, Rain, it seems that this shot wasn't enough..."an evil smile smeared his face. "Give him another one!"

Rain nodded and soon prepared another needle with the same chemical. "All right, Master..."

Julien continued his twitching of pain, but strong enough to gaze at Rain, with sorrow and fear in his orange orbs. "No...please stop..."

Rain responded with a dark smile. "Don't move!"

Julien's body felt the scorch of pain, which made him scream out "STOP!"

Rain laughed darkly as she gives Julien another shot

Julien continued to scream, for the pain feels like merciless fire inside him. Burning his insides like acid.

Blowhole watched this with not pity in his face, but of true darkness. "This is what happens when someone betrays me..." his tone also held evil as he witnessed Julien still moving his body in a painful way. "Rain, give him the shot with the white!"

Rain nodded. "Okay." she gave him a shot with the white liquid, the pain of Julien stopped a moment, then he gave away heavy breaths.

Julien reached to ask, out of breathes. "Ha...have you finish?"

Blowhole smirked. "No, lemur, this is just the beginning!" the dolphin then brought his attention to his assistant. "Give him the shot with the red combination!"

Rain had a smile on her face. "Of course, doctor."

Julien asked in fear. "The red liquid?" he gulped, "What does da red combination do?"

Blowhole began to laugh as he responded in an evil tone. "You are going to find it soon enough!" he then continued to laugh.

Julien gasped in fear. "Please! The king doesn't deserve such treatment!"

Rain heard this and frowned. "You're no king! You're a tyrant!"

Julien frowned in denial. "N-No!"

Rain gave Julien the red shot. "Perhaps this experience will teach you a lesson...But, you'll be dead then!" she soon joins the laughter with Blowhole.

The red liquid gave King Julien the feeling of electricity going through him, and felt if he were road-killed. Julien then starts to develop tears of the non-mercy pain. "I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE, STOP!"

But none of the dolphins listened to his pleas. Julien continued to feel so much agony and pain, an un-imaginable one, but suddenly, Julien's body stopped moving, as he closed his eyes and his breath stopped...he appeared dead...

Rain stopped her laughter when noticing this, as Blowhole stopped his. "Is he dead?" the female dolphin glanced to the heart monitor attached to Julien. "His heart stopped beating..." she then frowned. "That's a pity, I guess the fun has finished..."

Blowhole waved it off. "True," a smirk appeared then, "but it was worth it. From all the screams that I love to hear...This one would be my favorite."

But, unknown to both dolphins, Julien began to re-open his eyes, and soon blinked.

Rain chuckled as her focus was on Blowhole, who focused on Rain. "No one can survive those chemicals...If he did, he wouldn't even be able to talk! Wouldn't that be a laugh?"

Julien gazed at Rain with a psychotic smile. "I can talk perfectly well." his Madagascar accent was no longer there, but replaced of one of the American.

Both dolphins heard his voice and turned to see him immediately, both are very surprised.

Rain gasped. "How are you alive?" she glanced at the monitor, his heart-beat had already continued. "But, how?"

Julien gave a big, and in a way, disturbing smile. "I don't know, beauty, I don't know." his stare was of humor but also darkness. "You tell me."

Rain was confused as Blowhole stayed silent from shock. Trying to calculate in his head of how such a weak lemur could survive. Rain spoke, "Julien, how do you feel?"

Julien then blinked in confusion. "Julien?...Who is Julien?" Rain and Blowhole began to exchange glaces in silence. So, the lemur continued. "Come on, sweet nurse." Julien then held a grin. "Hey, why not give your patient a kiss?"

Rain growled at this. "I'll do no such thing!"

Julien chuckled. "Come now, do you have a boyfriend?"

Rain frowned, "Well...No."

Julien smiled wider with narrowed eyes. "Then, why not? I assure you, that it would be...Pleasant?" this resulted Julien to laugh psychotically.

Both dolphins were very alarmed with the new attitude of the lemur.

Rain soon muttered to her boss. "Master, I have a bad feeling with this..."

Blowhole replied, though with an unsecured voice. "Don't worry, Rain, he must be playing us a trick."

Julien stopped his laughter then smirked when over-hearing the name of the female dolphin. "Rain? Is that your name, sweet-heart?"

Rain snarled "Call me something like that again, and you will pay for it!"

Julien responded. "Don't get angry, beauty...But you know, you still look cute when you get mad...did you get it?...MAD!" he burst out laughing again.

Blowhole frowned. "That's it!" the dolphin approach closer to the insane lemur."I don't know what's wrong with you now, but I'm going to be sure to stop that silly laughter from you!"

Julien fixed his vision on Blowhole. "Oh, I get it now, doctor..."he gave another smile. "I'm not going to flirt with your little girlfriend again...unless she wants to flirt with me!" he soon gives another insane laugh.

Blowhole growled at Julien, and strikes him across the face as his voice was deadly. "I can kill you right here and right now."

Julien only continued his laughter and gave a wider smile. "You sure are the jealous type!" he cool down his laughter and gave a glance to Rain. "Usually when girls have jealous boyfriends, it doesn't work out. So, when you two break up, give me a call." he winked at Rain, before burst out laughing again.

Rain growled in annoyance. "Just shut up, lemur!"

Julien's laughter ceased to transform into confusion. "Lemur?"

Blowhole confirmed in annoyance. "Yes, a lower class mammal you are."

Rain agreed as she was peeved. "Yeah."

"So I'm a lemur..." Julien trailed in wonder, before looking to Blowhole, "At least, I'm not as ugly as you!...Did you get that one?" another insane laughter escape his lips.

Blowhole snapped. "That's enough!"

Julien continued to laugh. "You're right! Time to spread the laughter!" Julien used his tail to unlock one of the locks that strapped him down. His arm got free and he soon pressed a button from the side, making him free from the table completely. He stopped laughing then smiled evilly. "Want to see a magic trick?"

Rain growled. "I rather not!" she then went to attack Julien.

Julien leaped up on Rain's head and reached the ceiling. He then makes his way towards the exit of the room, and enters the room where Blowhole's inventions take place. "Oh, boy! New toys!" his laughter is heard again.

Blowhole was in shock. "But how do you...?" this was over when anger phased in. "Never mind, come back, you idiot!" and soon went after Julien as Rain followed Blowhole.

Julien arrived to one of the weapons and he stopped laughing as he took one. "Come, doctor!" he said with a smile, "Come and play with your patient, it's a very good cure, you know!" laughter came after and then suddenly he gave a shot to the male dolphin, who now arrived.

Rain gasped in horror. "Blowhole!"

Julien blinked at this, as his continuous laughter ceased. "Blowhole?" he glanced at the now unconscious dolphin. "Is that your name, doctor...? So, I guess that means you are the Dr. Blowhole...what a pathetic name, but even with that, I'm going to laugh!" Again, he gave another disturbing and psychopath laugh, while Rain approached Blowhole.

Rain had worry on her face. "Master, are you okay?" there was no response. Suddenly the laughing of Julien stopped.

"And now, let's see what else these toys can do." he said with an evil voice and a dark expression. Rain was more worried, before responding with a growl.

"Julien, stop! You idiot, you don't know what they can do!"

Julien laughed. "And, that makes it more fun!" he grabbed a huge rocket gun, with attached weapons. "This one looks like a good start!"

Rain gasped. "No, wait! That could take this place down! Including yourself!"

Julien's laughter soothes down, and Julien is left smiling evilly. "Well, lets see if you're telling the truth." he starts to shoot, while the lobsters soon arrived and try to attack him, for Rain ordered them too, but Julien soon killed them off as blood splattered everywhere.

Rain sees that the lair starting to coll-asp, for Julien missed the lobsters a couple of time. Which hit the walls with a blast of power, and weaken. "Oh no..."

Julien was done killing the lobsters and was laughing psychotically. "This is rich!" He glanced around the almost destroyed liar. Soon to fall to be debris. "Hm, what do you know? She was telling the truth!" he continued to laugh.

Rain responded. "You idiot, we're going to die because of you!" her gaze fell on Blowhole in worry and sighed. "Never will he know how I truly feel..."

Julien over-heard Rain's words and couldn't help but smile wider. "You seem fun to give jokes to! Perhaps even more!" he gets another invention and shoots Rain, but all it did was make Rain trap in a net next to Blowhole.

Rain yelped. "HEY!"

Julien pressed his finger to his lips, "Shush, my sweet." this just resulted to more laughter.

Rain watched Julien for a moment before gazing upon the unconscious Blowhole, and tried to get more near him. "Blowhole...If you can hear me...I love you."

Julien smirked and secretly placed a card near Blowhole before grabbing Rain's net, ignoring her comment, and dragged her to Blowhole's bubble vehicle that was across the room and near the pond in Blowhole's lair, as everything was almost about to fall from weakness. "This is a start of a beautiful insanity and crime!" Julien tossed Rain in the vehicle as he jumped in. He then took the controls and takes off out of the base as he laughs on the way out.

The lair started to fall apart more. The roofs fell apart and were running into one another as debris was falling. But, as much as rocks, electrical cords, and more were intertwining to create mayhem. It landed on Blowhole slightly, so the destruction of his base didn't kill him. But, made several injuries upon the villain.

When the falls of the materials ceased and was still. Blowhole started to wake up, with dizziness in his head.

Blowhole grabbed his head, but wince when feeling a wound. "Oh...my head..."he glanced around. "Wha...what happen?" then noticed that Rain is not there, nor his lobsters. But, he did see some of the lobsters underneath the boulders as blood seeped through. This gave Blowhole a gasped. If they're dead...Maybe Rain too. He soon called out, "Rain, oh no, Rain where are you?" there was no response. "RAIN!" nothing returned to him and he lowered his head in sorrow. He then gave a couple of glances on the ground, but he then noticed something next to him...It was a card.

Blowhole blinked. "What is this?" he snatched the card and observed it, to reveal it was a Joker card, and there was something written there,_ "Don't forget to smile, Doctor Fish! PS: I took your beautiful nurse to take a walk, I hope you don't mind, Doc."_

Blowhole appeared worried now, but was relieved that Rain was alive. But, the thought of the mad lemur entered his mind and soon Blowhole whispered to himself. "I created a monster..."

The dolphin laid there, knowing the destroyed base he had...And knowing...

That mad lemur was planning something else.


End file.
